Intense Stables Encounter! MasterServant relatio
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Merthur. SMUTTY SMUT. In the stables. Serious boy on boy, if you don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: My dirtiest smut attempt yet. Hope you like it.**

"Merlin..."

A small, half smile in the semi darkness. Merlin loved how only Arthur could drag his name out in that way. A small invisible shudder of pleasure ran up the back of his spine.

"Arthur," he managed, as Arthur was just lowering his lips to kiss Merlin's cream white neck, that was usually covered by his neckerchief in the day. Each slow, erotic movement had Merlin biting his lip, not just the way it felt but the knowledge that he was here in the royal stables, with the Crown Prince of Camelot.

Arthur looked up from where he'd been kissing Merlin. His red lips were swollen and if Merlin hadn't known that he was about to speak he would have kissed him again.

"You didn't call me Your Highness, Merlin. You'll have to be punished."

Desire flamed in his eyes. Even in the night, Merlin could almost feel the vibes of arousal emanating from him. He was going to drag this out until Merlin begged for him. The country servant boy's breath caught in his throat as the Prince moved over him in the hay. "Roll over," he whispered in his ear, so sensually that Merlin's face began to burn. He obeyed without thinking. He had been Arthur's servant for so long that in simple tasks he usually followed automatically. "Now, raise your arms." Heart pounding, Merlin obeyed again. He was now laid face down in the hay, his arms pressed against the ground. Arthur could now enter him from behind. Merlin felt his blood rushing downwards as he visualised Arthur thrusting into him from behind on the floor of the stables...

"I'm going to fuck you in a second, Merlin," Arthur breathed heavily. "You know...sometimes when we're in the Royal Court, all you have to do...is smile at me from across the room and I want to take you right there on the table..." As he confessed this, his hands roamed up under Merlin's cotton shirt, to stroke down the sides of Merlin's torso, repeatedly, before sliding up to finger Merlin's nipples. They hardened to tight peaks under his expert touches, and Merlin let out a small sound of pleasure.

"Merlin, you're my servant remember? I'm ordering you to let me your moans," Arthur commanded authoritatively. It was the same tone that he used when telling Merlin to wash his socks or bring him some wine, and the master/servant relationship he was now exploiting was turning Merlin on an alarming amount.

"It feels good, Arthur," he murmured.

"Are you hard, Merlin?"

Merlin, at this point was definitely hard, and Arthur was continuing to stroke his chest. "I asked you a question, Merlin." Again, he dragged out the name as though expressing exasperation.

"Y-Yes, Arthur."

"Roll onto your back."

Merlin froze in Arthur's arms, reluctant to allow the Prince to see his flushed face and aroused expression. Arthur rolled him over instead and began to kiss him. "You make me so hot, Merlin," he said breathily. Making eye contact with the blushing boy, he smiled – warmly, with a hint of amusement. "Have I embarrassed you?" His thigh was irresistibly warm against Merlin's leg, but Merlin didn't realise through his haze of desire that his erection pressed against Arthur's leg until Arthur did.

"Come here..." Arthur began to strip Merlin's clothes, but it was too slow.

"Go faster," Merlin blurted. He couldn't even feel embarrassed at Arthur's smirk, he was so painfully conscious of himself desperately throbbing, aching for pleasure.

Finally, Arthur pushed down Merlin's trousers and underwear, removing his own clothes at the same time, and discarding them all in the hay.

"I wonder how loud we can be without anyone hearing us," Arthur said, his mouth curving up in a wicked smile, as he kissed his way down Merlin's body to his swollen cock, which he took in his mouth, stroking and licking with his tongue. Soon Merlin's whole body was slick with sweat as he twisted and writhed, pleasure and sensation shooting up his whole body.

Involuntarily Merlin cried out as Arthur continued to wrap his mouth around him, swallowing him whole without hesitation when Merlin finally came, spurting messily into his mouth.

He licked up Merlin then smiled. "Now, it's my turn...Merlin..."


End file.
